


A Short Interlude

by scratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms Teacher, Defense Teacher, EWE, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Hogwarts, Harry is the Defense teacher and spends time speaking with Moaning Myrtle. But on the day of his usual visit, he finds Myrtle consoling the Charms teacher, Professor Parkinson.  OOTP HBP compliant Harry/Pansy EWE. PWP/PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this 6 years ago. There are mistakes everywhere. It is straight porn. Please don't hate me. Maybe I'll update it at some point with corrections.. and maybe a little more depth.  
> Also I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.... do we still have to do these disclaimer things? Or is that a thing of the past?

Harry pushed the door to the loo open and slipped quickly inside. He probably didn't have to worry about anyone finding him, or telling sordid stories about him for being in this loo. It was just an unused room from the outside, and if students ever drifted inside they would see Moaning Myrtle and turn the other direction, they had all heard stories of her. This second floor loo became the third floor corridor of its time.

"I mean, it isn't that I loved him or anything, Myrtle." A soft voice came from the furthest cubicle.

The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher paused in his venture to speak with Myrtle. It seemed that someone was already in his time slot. It was a weekly thing now, that he was on the staff, and it helped him, just the slightest to speak with her about things that had always bothered him. It helped that he could speak with her, because she kept his secrets so he would keep coming back to her.

"Of course not, dearie." Harry could hear Myrtle's toes skimming the water of her favourite toilet.

He jumped when he heard the thump of a hand against cubicle wood. "He should have told me ages ago that he was in love with—with—with that Loony Fucking Ravenclaw." The female let out a sob before Harry took another step closer to them.

"Well, you need to just get over him. I had to get over the love of my life." The ghost sniffed audibly. "What with him being alive and all. You are a pretty woman, Pansy. Not just that though, Pansy, you are a Hogwarts teacher, do you know how hard that is to achieve?" The ghost consoled the woman who, Harry saw, was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. Her royal purple teaching robes flared out around waist to the floor.

She wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I have this giant hole inside of me, Myrtle."

Harry heard the splash of Myrtle's feet against the water below the U-bend. "Hello Harry." The bespectacled ghost looked at him over the door, her eyes glittering, and her nose twitching.

"Myrtle." Harry stumbled backwards, blushing at being caught. Harry cleared his throat and continued, "Shall I come back at another time?"

"Oh no," her girlish voice let off a giggle. "I think I will go." She laughed again before floating over the cubicle partition. "Pansy, Harry. Harry, Pansy." The brief introduction ended with Myrtle's ghastly self disappearing down the toilet pipes.

Sitting down against the other side of Pansy's door. He hated to see people in pain. He had seen so much of it in his life. "You just have to fill that hole, you know, even if it is with superfluous things in the beginning. "

Her head banged on the stall door. "And just how much of my conversation did you hear, Professor Potter?" Harry could hear the Charms teacher's clenched jaw.

"Just the last bit, Professor Parkinson." Harry said as he looked to the ceiling.

"Really now?" She clearly didn't believe him.

Laughter welled in his throat but he refused to give it voice. "Yes, but seriously, losing the one you love isn't all bad. Doesn't it go, 'It is better to have love and lost than to have never have loved at all', or something like that?"

"I shouldn't have ever loved him," she said thickly.

Harry turned to face the door. "That is bollocks, at least you have had that chance to love someone." His voice was almost bitter.

She laughed, actually laughed. "You're full of bollocks, Potter."

Incensed, his hand reached for the handle on the door as he moved over. She fell backwards through the open door to the floor. He stared at her upside down. "Say it to my face, say it like you mean it. If I could have had an ounce of what you and that git once had, I would never whine about it, ever."

She didn't bother to get up from the inconvenient position on the floor. "Bollocks, Potter." Her powder blue eyes looked up at him locking onto emerald green. "Love is all bollocks. His love was bollocks, mine was bollocks, and your love is bollocks."

He had the fleeting thought that he might like the pretentious Charms teacher, as long as she was upside down. Smirking down at her, he said, "I just don't think you've met the right person, Parkinson."

"Really?" She arched a brow into her black bobbed hair and crossed her arms over her breast. "Who do you think would change my mind about love then?"

He shrugged, hearkening back to the awkward boy he once was. "Someone who gave half a shite about you, probably."

Pansy turned onto her stomach and sat on her haunches, glaring at Harry, "He wouldn't have…he cared about me in his own way."

He snarled. "Then why didn't he hold your hand like he does with her now? He never touched your hair like he does to her, did he?" Harry's thin lips were pulled tight as he watched as she bunched her hands into fists.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and growling at Harry. "Fuck off, Potter."

Harry lifted his head a millimeter higher. "I don't think so, Parkinson."

Growling deep in her throat, she launched from her heels and tackled Harry backwards onto the floor, one hand holding a fistful of his dark hair. "Fuck you." Pansy slammed her mouth against his, moving her hands down to his waist, pulling his shirt up.

Harry was stunned for a just a moment before he realized what was happening. He had been goading her; he had wanted a reaction from her. He wanted her to scream and curse and hurt him. He wasn't actually certain that it would turn out like this. He wanted pain. He needed the hurt but he hadn't expected it to come physically with a fist clinched tight in his hair.

Harry felt her lips slam into his, teeth tugging on his bottom lip. He reached for the point where her blouse was tucked into her skirt and pulled. Pansy reciprocated and grabbed and handful of t-shirt that was sticking in his pants. They both pulled each other's shirts above each other's heads when Harry felt his glasses being torn away from his face as they parted for just a moment, before they mouths' crushed against each other again.

Harry pulled away for a quick breath and a break for his bruised lips. "Fuck." Harry muttered against her neck before tossing her shirt to the side and pulling her closer.

"Don't talk, Potter." Pansy smirked as her hands reached for the buckle on his belt. Her mouth searched out his again. He moved his tongue against hers, beckoning her own to wander into his, so he could suck on it.

Harry let her unbuckle his jeans, but it was his hands that were under her skirt now, pulling her panties to her knees. She shook them off her legs to dainty feet encased in black heels. She pulled away from him and sat up to pull the bit off material that had tangled in her heels.

Harry didn't make a noise as he smiled up at her; his eyes glittered before he leaned up and swiveled onto his knees. He captured her face with his hands, pushing black hair out of her eyes. He leaned in for a softer kiss before her hands came up to wrap around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He moved a hand to hold onto her waist pulling her closer.

Pansy released his mouth to bit her lip as she felt the hand on her hip pull up her skirt. Refusing to give her time to think he dipped in for a kiss. Harry sucked on her lower lip, watching as Pansy's eyes closed in pleasure before he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He smiled as he trailed kisses down to her chin, across her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck. He pushed her back onto the floor and she let him, coming to land on her discarded robe.

"Oh Merlin." Pansy panted as Harry looked up at her lidded eyes as he pinched her neck with his teeth, before continuing down to a pale breast. The hand that had been on her cheek moved silkily down to the cup of her bra to move it out of the way, exposing a dark nipple, hardened from Harry's breath ghosting over it.

She growled like a starving animal, and Harry watched as she opened her eyes completely wide as Harry's mouth closed over one nipple. At the same time, the hand that had been on her hip moved quickly to part thighs, thick fingers traveling over her trimmed bush before two cool fingers parted her lips and touched the liquid that had started too pool inside of her. Harry smiled around her nipple, flicking at it and worshiping it as he pushed his fingers deeper into her.

The pants that escaped Pansy's mouth were almost music to Harry's ears. He hadn't heard anyone like this, who was in his arms, in years. He could probably count down to the days, if asked. Passionate sex in public loos weren't her forte. As he licked across her nipple one last time, Harry's head moved to Pansy's lips and kissed them hard before he pulled away, both hands stopping their ministrations and moving to her thighs, and his whole body moving down hers.

"Potter…" Pansy said quietly before her head fell back against the tile when Harry's hands pushed her thighs further apart, his lips descending upon her clit, his tongue lapping at the hard bead as her fingers wrapped into his hair. Tongue, lips, and his right hand were working her until he could feel her juice drip along his chin. "Holy Merlin, Potter… Fuck..." His left hand reached for her left thigh and pushed it up against her chest as he pushed three fingers into her pussy, his tongue licking and parting her lips as she let out a low moan.

Harry could feel her body tensing up around his fingers, her hips bucking up into his thrusts and against his mouth, "I need you to fuck me, Harry... I fucking need you in me, now." Pansy's hands pushed Harry's face closer to her pussy as she said this, his tongue working double time on her. He grinned at her greedy abandon. Taking his fingers out of her, Harry took both of her thighs in his hands and pushed them both over his shoulders as he slipped his tongue into her cunt, his hand gripping onto her waist.

The walls of her pussy contracted sporadically against his tongue. Harry smiled as he heard her low moans echo in the bathroom. "Oh sweet Merlin," she whispered.

Harry, being Harry, moved until he was leaning over her smiling proudly, his eyes boring into her mutinous blue eyes. "What..?"

He didn't say a word, nor did he make any noise as he swept her up into his arms, her thighs locking around his waist as she made a noise of surprise. The Head of Gryffindor carried the Head of Slytherin to the far wall and leaned her back against it. "Against the wall, Potter?" Her eyebrows went into her hairline again before her hands reach between them and make swift work of his belt.

They looked into each other's eyes as Pansy pulled out Harry's hard cock with one hand, and pushed his black pants and red shorts down. "I want you to fuck me, Potter." She pushed her lips violently against his again, teeth clashing, tongue surging into his mouth as Harry's arms lowered to her ass, holding her up as he positioned his hips. A moment later, Pansy's howl of pleasure was muffled against Harry's lips as he pushed himself to the hilt in her hole.

"You think it's funny, do you? You think this is so-" He thrust into her, hard. "-fucking-" He thrust again. "-funny?" He figured that if he was going to fill up the hole in her, he might as well do a good job. She moaned and her eyes rolled up into her head. Harry pinned her against the wall and pushed as deep into her as he could before pulling almost all the way out and repeating multiple times.

He kissed her lips softer this time. Harry wove one arm around her waist and smiled inwardly as her arms held onto his broad shoulders, as he pushed his dick into her. "You...you..." Pansy's eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back, her perky breasts pressing against Harry's chest.

He could feel her walls tightening around him once again, and he was almost there too, so he gave all the he was worth and pressed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss before fucking her harder, bruising her hips with his finger tips as his cock swelled inside of her. Three more thrusts and they both were crying out, Harry's head in Pansy's neck, and her mouth gasping for breath against his shoulder.

They basked there against the cool wall for a moment her legs still around his waist. She shifted and his knees buckled. He only had a moment to curse before they both crumpled to the floor. Pansy hissed where her back scraped against the wall. He groaned and fell back to the floor.

She turned her head to try to look at her back. "Smart, Potter, you really don't play Quiddich anymore, do you?"

Harry blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She shrugged pulling her bra back into place. "Well, isn't this a mutually beneficial arrangement, Professor Potter." Pansy said as she looked at his face.

Harry got up and grabbed his shirt. He hesitantly picked up her blouse and handed it to Pansy. "It could be seen that way, Professor Parkinson."

She snatched the blouse from him and shook it out. "I do expect you in my chambers, this Tuesday evening," she announced without looking at him.

Harry looked at her, only his eyes showing from the collar of his shirt. He furrowed his brow and then commented, "Today is Tuesday."

"Exactly, now, Professor Potter." She smiled at him brightly. "Let us finish this conversation later. I have a class to teach shortly."

Harry watched Pansy slip on her blouse then bend to pick up the rest of her clothes and wiggle into them. "I do expect you to be sharp, ten o'clock since I know you have detentions to commit to earlier."

He cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, of course," as he watched her walk through the door into the school.

"Harry." Myrtle smiled over the bathroom partition.

Closing his eyes, Harry shivered and pulled on his clothing quickly. He wasn't an exhibitionist. He turned and looked up at the forever-young ghost. "Myrtle…" he tried to apologize.

"She is alive," Myrtle said as she placed her head on her crossed arms.

"Is that the only thing I have going for me," he whispered angrily. Before she could answer he pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose and jetted out of the girl's loo and into the empty hall.


End file.
